


Every once in a while I see your face, I’m feeling half the man

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo una vita passata a disprezzare l’amore e a considerarlo una favoletta per le ragazzine ancora vergini, Mickey Milkovich si ritrovava a combattere contro un cancro che minacciava di divorargli il cervello e non gli permetteva di dimenticare il nome di Ian nemmeno per un istante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every once in a while I see your face, I’m feeling half the man

Mickey si chinò e raccolse la rivista dal pavimento sudicio. Aveva chiuso a chiave la porta – perché Mandy aveva la pessima abitudine di non considerare il fatto che in bagno potesse esserci qualcuno – e appurato che Svetlana stesse dormendo: aveva bisogno di silenzio e di riposo.   
Dopo una vita passata a disprezzare l’amore e a considerarlo una favoletta per le ragazzine ancora vergini, Mickey Milkovich si ritrovava a combattere contro un cancro che minacciava di divorargli il cervello e non gli permetteva di dimenticare il nome di Ian nemmeno per un istante.   
Aprì il giornale a pagina 67, sull’immagine di una bionda in bikini intenta a strusciarsi sul parabrezza di un SUV e si ritrovò a contemplare la foto di Ian mentre una mano d’acciaio gli perforava il petto e andava a stritolargli il cuore.   
Chissà dov’era, quel figlio di puttana. Chissà se era solo o con qualcuno, chissà se era felice.   
Mickey infilò la fotografia nella fessura dello specchio, all’altezza del proprio volto, e rimase a fissarla, ricostruendo il corpo del rosso e attaccandolo mentalmente all’immagine.   
Avrebbe dato tutto – davvero, tutto – per poterlo stringere o per potersi sdraiare accanto a lui. Il bello era che non l’aveva mai neanche fatto! Troppo orgoglioso, troppo etero, troppo testa di cazzo, ecco cos’era stato. Non l’aveva abbracciato, non l’aveva guardato dormire e nessuna di quelle altre stronzate alla Twilight che però lo avrebbero fatto sentire dannatamente bene. Oltretutto gli rodeva non poco il fatto che il vecchio bastardo che si era sentito in dovere di pestare avesse trattato il suo Ian nel modo in cui lo avrebbe dovuto trattare lui. Se lo immaginava ad accarezzargli i capelli e a dargli nomignoli buffi, anche se in realtà non aveva bisogno d’immaginarlo: lo aveva direttamente visto.   
Strinse i denti e si concentrò di nuovo sul viso di Ian. Magari qualcuno si stava facendo scopare da lui proprio in quel momento, in una cuccetta, soffocando i gemiti per non farsi scoprire dai superiori. Probabilmente Ian era sopra quello stronzo anonimo e senza volto, con i capelli rossi umidi di sudore e il bacino che scattava in avanti. Nonostante gli provocasse una fitta di gelosia non indifferente, quel pensiero era dannatamente eccitante.   
Mickey si piegò in avanti e si fece scivolare una mano nei pantaloni della tuta, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con la fotografia. Cominciò a muovere la mano, lentamente, mentre Ian chiudeva gli occhi e piantava le unghie nelle cosce dello stronzo; serrò la mascella e strinse la presa, aumentando il ritmo. Ian si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e gettò la testa all’indietro e Mickey notò che lo stronzo senza volto aveva intrecciato le ditta alle sue per incitarlo a continuare.   
Ian era felice e si sentiva amato, Mickey ne era sicuro. Amato come forse non si era mai sentito assieme a lui.   
La massa di sentimenti che si ritrovava nel cervello ebbe uno spasmo e lui estrasse con furia la mano dai pantaloni per poi sbatterla violentemente contro lo specchio, tanto l’unico modo in cui riusciva a dimostrare a Ian il suo amore era menandolo, no?   
Fanculo. Persino le sue fantasie erotiche gli si ritorcevano contro.   
Da dietro la porta chiusa la voce di Svetlana gli domandò se fosse tutto a posto. Tutto a posto un cazzo, visto e considerato che i ricordi di Ian in uniforme avevano pensato bene di prendere d’assalto la sua mente e di certo non gli avrebbero dato tregua per il resto della notte.   
Svetlana gli intimò di fare in fretta e Mickey afferrò la rivista, la aprì a pagina 67 e vi ripose dentro la foto.   
Uscì dal bagno e barcollò fino alla camera da letto, ignorando i gemiti di Mandy e del surrogato di Lip.   
Figli di puttana. Tutti quanti.   
Chiese mentalmente scusa a sua madre per l’insulto e si lasciò cadere sul materasso sfondato, pregando chiunque fosse il bastardo lassù di non tormentarlo con sogni che comprendessero Gallagher in divisa mimetica e parabrezza dei SUV.


End file.
